


gone

by 8finities



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler Joseph, Caring Josh Dun, Character Death, Cute Kids, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Friends to Lovers, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Friendship, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Sad Tyler Joseph, Top Josh Dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8finities/pseuds/8finities
Summary: in which tyler thinks josh is dead for 12 years.also on my wattpad ; @/artistyler





	1. I. kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also on my wp ; @/artistyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on my wattpad: @jumpzuit

「KINDERGARTEN」

his eyes hold the stars.

that was the first thing that five year old tyler joseph thought when he saw the boy with soft black curls. he was sitting on tyler's favorite green swing on that cloudy day, tiny hands wrapped around the cold chain. his feet dug into the soft earth below him, occasionally kicking up and sending dirt flying everywhere. 

tyler just stared at the boy, taking in all of his features. the tooth gap, the freckles, the messy hair. he felt someone nudge him. "why don't you go talk to him?" his mother asked softly, squatting down to his level. the shy brunette nodded and made his way over to the swings. 

"um, hi." tyler said. 

the boy looked up and smiled. "hi." 

it was silent for a second before tyler said, "my name's tyler. what's yours?" 

"joshua, but everyone calls me josh." 

"josh," tyler mumbled softly. he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. tyler decided that josh was safe.


	2. II

the younger one looked up to the sky, the dark gray color reminding tyler of the tired, soft eyes of the quiet boy sitting next to him. he only stared at josh, watching as his mouth moved as he spoke unheard words. 

"i start school next week. when d'you start?" tyler noticed that josh had a little bit of a lisp when he spoke. it was adorable.

before tyler could answer, he felt a small drop of water on his nose. "i think s'rainin'!" he exclaimed, wiping the drop off his nose. but it was no use. more and more drops fell on his face, starting off soft and eventually soaking both boys.

their mothers ran towards them, pulling them off the swing set and pulling on their jackets. they ran to their cars, shouting goobyes to each other. "wait momma, i wanna say goodbye t'joshie!" his mother sighed and let him go. he ran to the dark haired boy, and wrapped his arms around him. tight. rain dripped down their bodies. but neither of them cared. 

"bye, joshie. i'll see you later, okay?"

"okay, ty."

**Author's Note:**

> hh this is really short but m really proud of it


End file.
